


made it clear

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, M/M, Smut, Sub Louis, mafia Harry, slights feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Louis knows he probably would have, selling himself has become sort of an addiction for him . the feeling of being wanted and paid for ,sets something off inside him, he can’t escape the addiction. Harry’s saved him from himself again , Louis thinks , he should really stop trying to run away from him, then. Louis scolds himself , Harry loves him with every beat of his heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	made it clear

his heart’s beating fast , he’s sure anyone can hear it in the quiet night .he’s pumping his legs as fast as he can ,but it feels like he’s not getting anywhere . He’s has to get away from his bad man , knowing that there’s nothing good to come from that but he can’t deny the way his hearts beating erratically thinking about him getting further and further away from him.

the urge inside him to stop and turn back , sets his soul on fire. with pleasure or anxiety; the line is blurred. Harry has him by his heart , and he’s about to flee back to Harry’s arms when he’s grabbed ; collided with . his body flails to the side , crashing into the building that he was running alongside.

His shoulder bangs into the brick wall, hard and a weak cry leaves his mouth. ” What ,were you going back to sell again Louis ? ” a soft voice speaks hotly in his ear.

long , lean arms curl around his waist and he’s picked up , Louis shakes his head furiously , his feathery hair flicking into his wild eyes. ” No , never ” and he’s carried into a car that reminds him of the quiet night , and is placed on Harry’s lap.

But Louis knows he probably would have, selling himself has become sort of an addiction for him . the feeling of being wanted and paid for ,sets something off inside him, he can’t escape the addiction. Harry’s saved him from himself again , Louis thinks , he should really stop trying to run away from him, then. Louis scolds himself , Harry loves him with every beat of his heart.

Louis looks up from where his head is laying across Harry’s black clothed chest ,to see him staring back down at him , a hurt look gracing his beautiful ,pale features. Louis comes to a conclusion that leaving him only makes Harry’s heart feeling worse and he doesn’t want to make his man feel this way.

Harry has always taken care of him; he’s pulled Louis from the dimly lit street corner with and bought him new clothes , fed him the best food and kept him . Louis didn’t put up a fight, liking the curly haired man . Harry didn’t pimp him out after months of staying with him and even feeds his sexual addiction to the fullest. He owes Harry too much and once even told him the same . But Harry only replied with a shake of his head and tilt of his lips.

in the back of the black car , he reclines back against Harry with his head on the others shoulder,with his dainty hands dwarfed inside Harry’s one . He closes his eyes, making himself relax while the car is driven back to Harry’s mansion. Feeling the car stop momentarily before driving slowly on again , Louis knows they just passed through the guarded gates. he hears a buzzing noise then a monotone voice speaks up ” Mr. Styles , you’ve arrived. ”

Louis barely opens his eyes to see the stiff looking driver , getting out to open their door and Louis stays tucked into Harry’s side until the other puts his feet onto the solid ground. Louis opens his eyes , facing the huge white house. it glows in the midnight air and Louis looks back to where they came from , black gates twinkling back at him.

a large palm , comes to rest in his own and he’s pulled away from the gate and down the long winding driveway that leads to the house. Thin fingers are slotted between his own , as they walk up the stairs to their room.

Harry stops in front of the tall white door , opens it and stands back, Louis looks up at him , a confused expression coming over his features. ” go ahead, get ready for bed ”

Louis gives a curt nod of his head , keeping his eyes on Harry’s expressionless face. He goes on his tip toes trying to press a quick kiss to the side of Harry’s long face but the taller man backs away. Louis’ eyes fall from Harry’s and he slips into the room before he can do anything stupid.

Face feeling hot , he makes his way further into the impulsively cleaned room ,turning on lights as he goes. Louis busies himself with shedding his clothes -not forgetting to put them in the laundry basket in the bathroom - , brushing his feathery hair ,- 50 strokes just like Harry likes-, uses the new Colgate toothpaste Harry likes tasting on his tongue and finally climbs under the giant , plush white comforter on top of the bed, and onto his side of the bed, thirty minutes later all the while ignoring his shoulder. His sad wasted mind scolds him - sounding a lot like Harry himself- and Louis vows to never leave Harry again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Louis blinks awake, hearing the light snores coming from his man. Harry’s arm is usually slung around him, as they sleep but not today, Harry has is back to him. the thought of Harry still being upset with him, makes him annoyed.

He realizes he needs to make things right ; needs to make his man happy again. He shifts out of the bed as quietly and shields his eyes from the morning sunlight.

quietly walking into the bathroom, Louis brushes his teeth again and spits the frothy remnants out and takes a step back to examine his body in the large mirror above the sink. He turns this way and that , poking at the fat that pudges out on his tummy , wrinkles his nose and admires his thick thighs and full bum. since Harry loves that most about him, so does Louis and last lastly his eyes falling on the booming bruise , grimacing slightly at the sight. He rubs his eyes and walks along the tiled floor until he gets to the shower.

He pulls on some knobs until the water is streaming out. Louis steps in , grabbing the razor and shaving cream that lays on the shelf and sits on the side of the tub. Louis lets his legs hang over and he applies a liberal of cream amount and begins to shave. He makes his body smooth and shiny , knowing Harry’s eyes won’t leave after he sees him.

moving to stand and wash under the spray and gives himself a quick wank, leaves Louis feeling content. He turns off the water steps out drying quickly and puts on lilac scented lotion. He sits in his Terry cloth towel and uncaps the nail polish that’s on the sink rim.

Louis paints his toes and nails with the blood red polish , knowing it’s Harry’s favorite color on him. Louis finishes by combing his messy hair into the floppy fringe that Harry likes best .

when his toes and fingers look like they’re dry enough , he makes his way to the bedroom making sure his cock looks pretty hanging between his thighs. the bed is neatly made , the room looking barely lived in just like Harry likes. Louis walks to the window , seeing a mop of curls and a pale torso sitting beside the pool.

Louis quickly cleans up after himself, pulls his snug speedo over his bum and walks down the stairs to the back door, fixing his hair right before he goes out.

the swimming pools glimmering , his stark white bathing suit off with his red nail polish. Louis steps closer to the water feeling eyes one him , and he glides in. red painted, tanned toes disappearing under glistening water , as he makes his way deeper , until he was fully submerged under. the glittering blue ripples around him, he dives underneath, when he resurfaces he looks back at Harry wanting to know he was watching.

Harry stares back , lips pursed around the rim of his black cristal, Ray bans hanging on the tip of his nose.

Beads of water travels cascade down Louis’ lips , the tips of his hair and nose , he shivers as they tickle him. Louis keeps his eyes locked on Harry’s now moving form. Harry stands in his impossibly tight black trousers ,leaving his Sun glasses and empty glass on the chair behind him and unbuttons them slowly with his long fingered hands. Pulling them off , he reveals pale thighs and equally tight black briefs , and toes off his black converse and socks in the process.

He walks to the edge of the pool , green eyes staring down at Louis treading the sparkling water. the muscles of his legs flex as he jumps into the water below and Louis can’t keep himself from feeling breathless.

He watches as Harry’s body swims beneath the surface, lithe body circling him underwater. Louis feels a fire build up inside him while his man gets closer. Suddenly , his foot is pulled then he’s dragged under water. Louis doesn’t even get a chance to suck in a quick breath and now his lungs are burning.

Harry’s drags them down , until they’re too close to the bottom. He opens his mouth to ask Harry to let go of his foot until he sees Harry’s face, his man is smiling- finally- so he lets it be.The sun moves and sparkles through the water when he looks up . He slips into a dreaded silence when his lungs seem to have no more air.

°°°°°°°

The thing is , Louis knows who and what he is. He knows he’s beautiful and smart. Louis knows with a flick if his wrist and a wink of his eye ,that anyone will have him. he’s never wanted to please anyone but himself. His whole life he was treasured and coddled by his father. Even though he had to work for what he wanted , he got it. It didn’t bother Louis that his childhood was stolen, not it the slightest. When he was taught the difference between right and wrong , knowing that their father and son relationship was different Louis kept on with out a word.

At 18 , when Louis was waving a happy goodbye to his father, he hugged him tight and thanked him - for everything. he’s never gone back and his father doesn’t even seem to care.

how he came to sell his body was an asshole of a boyfriend named Nick. everyone warned him , but Louis wanted him and no one got in the way of what he wanted. He didn’t mind being sold , seeing that he was used for his body since he was younger. this was nothing different.

but of course everything changed when Harry came. Harry had made Louis want to please only him , even forgetting about himself in the process. Louis quickly accustomed , wanting to even do it for himself. He was happier when Harry was satisfied. He wasn’t scared of his man, but Harry had an intimidating air about him.

Louis was still confident , he was sure , he’s just become more aware of Harry. Making him a babbling mess on two feet. That’s why he’d wanted to leave, he momentarily forgot why he wanted to please his man, he had being selfish. But Harry had saved him.

The dreadful silence dissipates from his mind , he’s hearing the constant tick of the ceiling fan in their room, feels a familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He shifts needing friction against his growing cock ,and notices he’s laid across their bed. head in the middle with his legs hanging over the edge , not even touching the floor. Louis skin prickles and he feels the air on his bare ass.

His back tenses when he hears a voice , Louis keeps his head down pressed against the blanket not wanting to see Harry’s expression.

" Why were you thinking of yourself again, Louis? " Harry continues, not waiting for a response "We are equal. Your needs do not come before mine. " the other says quietly , at a snail’s pace , so Louis can catch every word without mistake.

" Then " Harry dryly laughs , " you think you can shave your legs and put on a pretty polish to make me forget the incident or forgive you, maybe ? "

a loud clap echoes through the room and he flinches , rubbing himself against the covers. Louis squeezes his eyes shut , keeping the moan in.

" STAY STILL LOUIS" Harry booms. Louis trembles, his arousal growing , but he obeys quickly.

” I know you’re smart Louis, but maybe not as smart as I thought, since you take me for such a dumb ass. I should be tired of you Louis.” Harry finishes, a confused tilt in his voice.

In the time he’s known Harry , Louis’ never seen nor heard him confused. And he’s terrified.

He hears a sigh of finality. ” cross your legs by the ankles. don’t move from that position til I tell you. ”

Louis complies , keeping his thighs tight together. He strains his ears hoping to hear where Harry will come from.

something slick and warm is pressed through his thighs , his head snaps up, craning to see behind him , and his head is pushed roughly back down on the bed.

Harry keeps his hand on Louis’ head not keeping all his weight on him , but enough force to keep him down. Louis feels Harry’s torso come in contact with his bum as he thrusts again. Louis needs friction , he feels himself grow more against the bed. Harry thrusts again, small grunts coming from tightly sealed lips and Louis can’t help from moaning. He ruts against the bed , and his eyes rolls to the back of his head. He goes faster against the bed , a coiling starting up in his belly and hands snatch him up.

something cold is locked at the base of his cock and Harry releases him , making him bounce on the bed. Louis groans , silently cursing Harry. the said boy continues to thrust , going as slow a possible , no sounds coming from him anymore.

" Like fucking my thighs Harry ?" He breathes , barely keeping the whine from his voice. He tightens the muscles of his thighs just as Harry’s pushing back in , hoping to bring him over the edge.

there’s not a sound behind him , a few moments later Harry pulls out from his position and comes , spilling over his bum and thighs. Louis feels the cum drip down his ass , snaking lower to slide over his balls , and he shivers. Louis’ mind is fogged over with the lust and need to get off. tears slip from his tightly closed eyes , the pressure is building up and he’s never gone this long without coming.

Louis feels like he’s slipping again, Harry’s hands move to his waist still holding him down and he lets the whimpers and pleas come from his mouth.

Harry’s hands roam his body , touch soft and fleeting , murmurs coming from his lips. And through Louis tears , he wishes he can see him. He swears even though Harry says he’s tough , Louis knows his soul is as sweet as blood red jam.

" Louis… " Harry breathes , and for the second time he’s picked up , now to have the cock ring taken off. Harry messily jacks him off, large hand fitting over him perfectly , bringing him to the edge quickly.

Harry knows him, he’s shown him. And Louis can’t hide anymore. Harry knows ever inch of his tar black soul. Harry picks him up by the waist and lays him on his back on the rumpled bed. Louis starts thinking about everything at that moment -while Harry goes off to get something from the bathroom- ;he has a flat broke down life , when he sees a shadow out the corner of his eye , Louis whispers those words into the air.

He replies ” in fact, that’s what I might like about you, admires about you. the way you roll like a rolling stone ” ,continuing to drag the smooth , damp towel over Louis’ body until he’s clean and doing the same to himself.

Louis shudders , pushing himself up to kneel in front of Harry and kisses him. He wraps his arms around his neck , traces his tongue over Harry’s lips. Harry chuckles against him, and Louis feels like Harry being upset with him is over.   
°°°°°°°°  
as the night draws near , Harry tells him to pack a small bag. they’re going to chateau marmont for a dinner party Harry has to attend.

Louis nods , excited that they’re going out. He scampers around the room, getting things ready for them both. They do this often but Louis still acts as if it’s the first.

They finally get going , and arrive a few towns over at 6. Louis stay curled into Harry’s side until he shoos him off , telling him to be ready by 8.

He bounds up the stairs to their room, barely missing the busting staff around the facility his bags in hand , and beeps himself inside with the room key.

He gets ready, putting on some shimmery eye shadow on and lip butter. He touches up his nail polish , pulls the form fitting black dress pants on, along with the crisp button down grey shirt. He rolls his pants up to show of his ankles and slips into his dress shoes.

there’s a knock at the door and there’s a man there , motioning Louis to follow him. He follows him down stairs and into the ballroom. He then left to fend for himself.

He goes around , talking to a few people , some more friendly then others. Men brush against him , touch the back of his hands. One of his old friends , Greg , comes to him hoping to get some alone time with Louis later. He giggles into his palm , arousal pooling in his tummy, a blush coming into his cheeks while he peeks at the taller man through his eyelashes.Louis shakes his head , waving his hand to dismiss the question. As the night goes on he feels eyes watch him but he brushes it off as paranoia but he wonders where his man is.

When the party finishes Louis walks to the room with a certain anger in his step. He wanted Harry to be there but apparently he had more important things to attend to than Louis.

He’s sitting in the glass room bathroom, breathing heavy , anger leaving his body , broken glass and torn clothes sitting around him. He’s scrubbing off his make-up , a cup of cognac sitting next to him , the smell of lilac perfume in the air and he pauses when he notices a long form clad in all black.

Harry walks toward him, languid in his all black suit , he’s slow and sure and Louis feels his pulse quicken. Harry’s dark green eyes are trained onto his through that mirror. Louis can’t look away , and his man comes to stand behind him.

Harry lowers himself so that he’s speaking into Louis’ ear , hands coming to run through his fringe and eyes narrowed onto Louis. 

His eyes slip shut, the long fingers scraping against his scalp just the way he likes and his head is softly drawn back. His eyes open again to stare at Louis, his heart’s thundering against his ribcage and he hears the thunder in his ears. Harry kisses his pulse point , whispering soft words against it , ” I shouldn’t have to remind you. I own you. ”

Louis could hear a pen drop in the silence that follows. ” we’re leaving. get packed. I’ll be waiting down in the car ” He nods against Harry’s fingers , staring at himself in the mirror until his man leaves.

He pulls on some sweats and a t-shirt, goes down to the car and sees Harry already waiting for him. He slides in next to Harry, who’s wearing sweats too with sweater, and he keeps his hands curled in his lap.

The other , reaches over to teases the hair at the base of Louis’ neck and pulls him closer in. Harry kisses his neck , plump lips teasing the soft skin there and and Louis arches into Harry searching for more. Harry pushes his hands under the soft material of Louis’ shirt, grazing his fingertips over the softness of Louis’ waist. He feels the shirt being hiked up further to and him tweaking beach of Louis’ nipples eliciting a moan from him.

Louis watches as Harry rips his sweats from him , and pushes his own down to free his hardening cock. Harry hurriedly grabs him by his waist and pulls him onto his lap. Louis hides his faces in the crook of Harry’s neck and he feels wet fingers push inside him. He pushes back onto them and for the first time Harry lets him pleasure himself, not reprimanding Louis. 

The slim fingers stretch him and he feels himself falling , little by little. then there’s his cock being pressed up against his stretched hole and he moans Harry’s name. Harry thrusts in, doesn’t really keep a rhythm. just fucking into Louis harder and faster. With every thrust inside him , the grazing against that spot leaves Louis going crazy and he loves it. loves the rush , the one that accompanies him with every high that he’s gotten ever since he was younger. 

Harry picks his head up by his neck and stares down at Louis , all he can muster back are pitiful whimpers. the intense look , the thrusts against his spot and the stretch of his rim he’s coming all over Harry . His man follows , tracing a finger around his puffy rim with a shout of his name.

Louis lays his heavy head onto Harry’s shoulder , letting his craziness take him.

°°°°°°  
He wakes up in the flimsy white shirt that Harry loves, with no bottoms on . It’s barely daylight out side and he sees a orange flicker out the corner of his eye on the dim room. Louis looks over , seeing the freshly lit cigar hanging between Harry’s pink puffy lips, a thin gold chain sitting against the pale column of his throat .

words tumble from his mouth before he can stop them ” you never looked so beautiful as you do now , my man. ”

Harry just looks at Louis, a smile forming around the cigar


End file.
